Buffer
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: 2 hour NewSonicUnderground pilot epiosde! Aleena separates her childred during Robotnik's raid of Mobotropolice and turns it into Robotropolice. 16 years later, the triplers meet and learn of the prophacy... and the truth! Song: Lonesome Day
1. Act One

NEW SONIC UNDERGROUND  
  
"Buffer"  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN.  
  
EXT. ROBOTROPOLICE - NIGHT  
  
We see a whole layout of Robotropolice at night. Robot's creaking, hovercrafts moving, lights blinking, everything is active and yet quiet.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MAIN BUILDING - HALLWAY  
  
We see a huge dark hallway that's vacant. Suddently, a shadow of a huge fat bald man appears running down the halls like someone was chasing him.  
  
SERIES OF SHOTS  
  
We see a bunch of shots of the fat man running down the halls, breathing heavily in fear. We close on his face to see it's DOCTOR ROBOTNIK. Then we see a shadow running right behind him. It's a shadow of a hedgehog chasing Robotnik.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Robotnik runs, and trips over a pipe. As soon as he hits the ground, the sound rumbles like if your head was underwater and the picture is showing in slow-motion and strobe. Robotnik get's up and turns around.  
  
ROBOTNIK'S P.O.V.  
  
We see the shadow of the hedgehog chasing him. It pulls out a lazer gun and fires.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
The lazer misses as Robotnik get's up.  
  
ON HEDGEHOG  
  
The hedgehog continues chasing Robotnik. Then the hedgehog passes by a window where the moon shines through. We see the moon's light showing on the hedgehog's face. The hedgehog is QUEEN ALEENA HEDGEHOG.  
  
WIDER  
  
The picture and sound goes back to normal as Aleena keeps on chasing Robotnik through the halls.  
  
ON ALENNA We see Alenna running with an angry look on her face.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) My name is Aleena Hedgehog, Queen of Mobius, or so I thought.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. CASTLE - HALLWAY  
  
As Aleena chases Robotnik, we dissolve to seeing Alenna chasing a little blue 1-year-old hedgehog in diapers happily.  
  
ALEENA I'm gonna getchya! I'm gonna getchya!  
  
The blue hedgehog in diapers is SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. He speaks in a child- like accent.  
  
SONIC Can't catch me! Can't catch me!  
  
Soon, Aleena catches Sonic and Sonic giggles. Aleena tickles Sonic happily.  
  
ALEENA Whoops, gotchya Sonie!  
  
Sonic just laughs as Aleena tickles and hugs him.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) I gave birth to three children. There names are Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. I thought to myself, what a happy time we'll all have together.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
We see a 1-year-old green male hedgehog sittin' in a high chair wearing a bib and a diaper. This is MANIC THE HEDGEHOG. Aleena sits in front of him with a bowl in one hand and a little spoon in the other. She pulls out the spoon and holds the spoon with the baby food on it to Manic.  
  
ALEENA Come on, Manic. Open up.  
  
Manic just turns his head and crosses his arms. He also speaks in a baby accent.  
  
MANIC No!  
  
ALEENA Manic, open up so da pwane can fwy in.  
  
Aleena tries to use the plane technique to get Manic to eat his food. Manic just turns his head the other way.  
  
MANIC No! Me not hungry!  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Okay, so there were a few unhappy times.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
We see Aleena laying on her back on the carpeted floor with a pink female 1- year-old hedgehog wearing just a diaper in Aleena's hands. That hedgehog is SONIA THE HEDGEHOG. Sonia is giggling as Aleena is holding her high in the air, and bringing her down to her. Aleena and Sonia kiss as she brings her down to her.  
  
ALEENA Here we go again. Weee!  
  
Aleena lifts baby Sonia in the air again still in her hands and Sonia giggles.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) All in all, we were one of the happiest family in Mobotropolice.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. BEDROOM  
  
In the bedroom, we see one huge bed with small bars on the sides. Aleena's wearing anightgown. In the bed are Sonic and Manic in pajamas. Aleena is standing by a changing table fastening a diaper on Sonia. Aleena picks Sonia up.  
  
ALEENA All done.  
  
Sonia GIGGLES. Aleena steps to the bed with Sonia in her arms. Sonia is wearing her pajamas. Aleena's wearing her night gown.  
  
ON BED  
  
Aleena lays Sonia down next to her brothers in the bed and covers the blanket over her to her neck.  
  
Aleena turns to leave.  
  
SONIA Mommy?  
  
Aleena stops and turns.  
  
ALEENA Yeah, sweety?  
  
SONIA Would you sing us the song?  
  
Aleena SMILES.  
  
ALEENA Of course I would.  
  
Aleena walks to the bed, pulls a chair to her and sits in it. She then reaches off screen and pulls out and ACOUSTIC GUITAR. She lays it on her knee, puts her fingers on the fret board and holds the pick in her hand. She then plays a beautiful balad acoustic music to them.  
  
ALEENA (singing) My children, Sonic Sonia Manic. And I love them, through and through. My own three children. Does she love them? Yes, I do.  
  
As she sings, the three hedgehog slowly begin to close their eyes and beginning to sleep. Aleena strums the last note and still hums the song. She smiles at how cute the three look together. She puts the guitar down, leans over and kisses Sonia on the cheek. She then leans over and kisses Sonic on the cheek, and then kisses Manic on the cheek. She sle leans over, she slowly and quietly lays in the bed with them. She looks at them again, then crawls under the blankets and lays in the bed with her three children. Soon, she closses her eyes.  
  
WIDER  
  
We now see a wide view of Aleena, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic sleeping in the bed all together.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DARK CAVE-LIKE PLACE  
  
Inside, we see a strange place that looks like a cave. We PAN TO an issolated corner. In the corner, we see a strange looking guy wearing a robe, although we can't see his face. His entire short body is covering up something that glowing behind him.  
  
CLOSER  
  
The glowing stops and the figure turns. We see that the figure is the ORACLE OF DELPHIUS.  
  
ORACLE No, it can't be.  
  
He walks off into the caves. He's talking to himself.  
  
ORACLE I can't believe that the royal future comes down to this. Something must be done. But what?  
  
INT. ORACLE LIBRARY - SAME TIME  
  
We are in the library where the Oracle holds his books. In the corner of the library is a waterfall-like enterance and exit. The Oracle looks through his books trying to find something.  
  
ORACLE It's got to be around here somewhere.  
  
ON BOOKS  
  
The Oracle moves his hands through the books like mad trying to find something.  
  
ORACLE (V.O.) Here it is!  
  
The ORacle pulls out a book from the shelf.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
The Oracle places a book on the book holder and flips it open.  
  
ORACLES P.O.V.  
  
We see the book is just text. He flips through the pages looking for something. He stops at a page and points his finger through it.  
  
CLOSE ON BOOK  
  
At this zoom, we see the text easy and huge to see. The Oracle's findertip is rather large on the screen too. He looks through the text which is a series of numbers. the CAM stays with his fingertip as he looks through the numbers. Finally, he stops at a number showing a ten-didget number saying, '750487243'.  
  
ORACLE Got it.  
  
ON ORACLES HAND  
  
The Oracle writes the number on his hand with a quill pen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
We see a huge glowing crystal ball in the cave-like place. The Oracle's hand COMES INTO VIEW and it hovers over the top of the ball. We PAN TO see the Oracle starring at the ball. He has his eyes closed as the ball glows brighter.  
  
CLOSE ON ORACLE  
  
The Oracle looks at his palm.  
  
ORACLE Seven... five... zero... four... eight... seven...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CASTLE - BEDROOM - SAME TIME  
  
Aleena is still sleeping in beed with her children.  
  
ORACLE (CONT.)(V.O.) two... four... three!  
  
Instantly, Aleena's eyes opened up in fear. She breaths heavily.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Suddently, the Oracle fades into the room hovering in front of Aleena.  
  
ALEENA Oracle. What are you doing here?  
  
ORACLE Something has come up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAVELIKE PLACE  
  
The Oracle had his eyes closed as he sits in front of the ball.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Is it deadly serious?  
  
ORACLE I think you better come--  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BEDROOM - SAME TIME  
  
ORACLE (CONT.) --over to the lair.  
  
ALEENA It is bad, isn't it?  
  
ORACLE You better come to the lair and see for yourself. And, bring your children with you.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. VALLEY - FAR FROM MOBOTROPOLICE - NIGHT  
  
In the ground if this valley is a huge bay door. Stepping out of the shadows stand a huge fat man. He stands in front of the doors in the ground. PAN TO see the man's face. It's Doctor Robotnik!  
  
ROBOTNIK Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Years and years of planning and now I feel like it's actually going to work.  
  
He clasps his hands evily.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BAY DOORS  
  
Under the doors is a huge aircraft-like object. Inside are hundreds of SWAT Bots working on it. It's mostly completed but a few things aren't done yet which are being made as of now.  
  
ON ELEVATOR  
  
Robotnik rides an elevator down to the creation. As he looks out the window of the downward moving elevator, he looks at his creation and smiles.  
  
ON OBJECT  
  
The thing is huge. We see a bunch of displays on it, like a picture of Robotnik's face on the side. We then see the side showing the words "ROBOTOSIZER" on the side. It appears to be a huge Robotosizer planning to robotosize the buildings and take control over Mobotropolice.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik looks down on it still happily.  
  
CLOSE ON OBJECT  
  
We look at all of the displays and decals of the object. It has Robotnik's face on it, the letter "R" on it.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik smiles again.  
  
ON ELEVATOR  
  
The elevator stops and open up. Robotnik steps outside and walks to it. He places his hand on it and rubs it.  
  
ROBOTNIK Marvelous, isn't it.  
  
SWATBOT It will be underway in about 3 hours, sir.  
  
ROBOTNIK Excellent.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Robotnik walks around the huge object staring happily at it. He smiles as he walks around it slowly, looking at every detail. As he's doing it, he's rubbing his hand along the serface.  
  
ROBOTNIK All my life I've always wanted this to be real. I must have drawn it about a thousand diagrams of it and made models of it, but I was never able to touch the real thing. This is a heart-warming moment for me.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
ROBOTNIK Soon enough, I'll use this baby to fly it over the city of Mobotropolice, and then, it'll be mine.  
  
He laughs evily.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
The Oracle of Delphius sits alone reading a book.  
  
ORACLE Good evening, Aleena.  
  
The Oracle looks up.  
  
ORACLE Or maybe I should say, good morning.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
We see Queen Aleena still wearing her night gown under a red hooded coat. In her arms are the three sleeping hedgehogs.  
  
ALEENA You called me over to tell me something Oracle?  
  
ORACLE Indeed, your hinness. You see, it's only a matter of hours left until you have to fullfill your deed and quickly.  
  
ALEENA Fullfill my deed? That doesn't sound good.  
  
ORACLE I'm sorry, but it's not good at all. If I had the power and authority to alter this demand, I would change it quicker than you can say, "My, that was quick." But, you know as they say, things have to be done certain ways. Tell me your time before your children's birth, Aleena.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena thought deeply.  
  
ALEENA Well...  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. KITCHEN - DAY  
  
We see a five-month pregnant Queen Aleena sitting at her table reading a book. The only different in looks, rather than the pregnant body she has, is that her hair is a tad bit shorter and brighter.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) I knew childhood was going to be hard for me, knowing I never had a child before.  
  
CLOSE ON BOOK  
  
We see that this is a book about babies for parents.  
  
ALEENA (CONT.)(V.O.) I have held children before. I've nursed them, fed them, changed them, potty train them, and played with them. But those were all other peoples children I had to care for. Now I'm finally going to have a child of my own. I just never though of something so huge.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Inside, we see Aleena laying on a bed with a few doctors around her showing an Ultra Sound Video on a screen. On the screen, we see three little hedgehogs crampt into Aleena. One blue, one pink, and one green.  
  
DOCTOR Well, your hiness, it appears that you are going to have triplets.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena looked surprised.  
  
ALEENA Triplets?  
  
Then she smiled.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) "Triplets?"... that was all I could get out of my mouth. I was shocked and happy.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
Aleena is still speaking.  
  
ALEENA (CONT.) I read books, I went to child classes. I had a feeling that I was ready. I knew sooner or later the day would come. And that day was the most wonderful day of my life.  
  
Aleena smiles.  
  
ON ORACLE  
  
ORACLE How did it feel in your feeling about the birth of your children?  
  
ON ALEENA Aleena is still smiling at the thought.  
  
ALEENA It felt like my life was being born along with it. I was holding new life in myself to spread to the world. All three are my light and wonder. They are my life. Without them, I don't think I will be able to live anymore.  
  
Aleena held all three sleeping hedgehogs closer to her face and nuzzled them.  
  
ON ORACLE  
  
ORACLE And how did it feel while you were sending them to the world.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena then grew an angry face.  
  
ALEENA It was the most painful period that I went through!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - DELIVERY ROOM  
  
We see Aleena in a hospital bed sweating and breathing hard as other doctors are on all her sides.  
  
DOCTOR Come on! Keep breathing! Keep breathing!  
  
Aleena SCREAMS.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
SAME PLACE  
  
Aleena is laying in the hospital bed all alone while she holds three little hedgehoglets in her arms. One blue male, one pink female, and one green male. The three lay in Aleena's arms cooing. Aleena smiles at them, hair still sweaty.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Since that day, I knew I had the best of the best laying right there in my arms.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
ORACLE Your Majesty, do you know a man named Doctor Ivo Robotnik?  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena grows a wide-eyed look.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA'S EYES  
  
She then grows angry looking eyes.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CASTLE - HALL - NIGHT  
  
The view is in STROBE view, and we hear all the sounds echo. The sound so far is just heavy breathing.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
We see a little 5-year-old Aleena running through the halls. Her hair is shorter and brighter, she's wearing a princess gown. She's running in SLOW MOTIONG down the halls like something was chasing her.  
  
ALEENA'S P.O.V.  
  
She reaches the end of the hall. Then she turns around and looks on the wall of the hall. On the wall shows a shadow of a big fat man. Robotnik's voice echo's through her mind.  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) You have nowhere to go, Princess!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena still has that angry look on her face. Robotnik's voice is still heard.  
  
ROBOTNIK (CONT.)(V.O.) As soon as my project is done, you'll be mine!  
  
Aleena shook her head to wave out the thought. She breaths worriedly.  
  
ALEENA Yes, I know Robotnik. Why?  
  
ON ORACLE  
  
The Oracle raises his hands to show a view. The view shows of Doctor Robotnik releasing his technology. It views everywhere showing many cities being turned into metal and terror.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena grows frightened with that view.  
  
ON ORACLE  
  
The view then shows of many innocent civilians as robots, the robotosizer in action, and a bunch of SWAT Bots searching the city like crazy.  
  
ORACLE This, Queen Aleena, is going to start tonight. Doctor Robotnik will unleash his new technology against Mobotropolice and turn it into a world of terror.  
  
ALEENA You mean, this is going to happen tonight?  
  
ORACLE Down to the last detail. All civilians will be taken away and robotosized. Meaning they'll turn into robots making them mindless slaves to Robotnik.  
  
ALEENA Yeah, I know what robotosized means.  
  
ORACLE You see, Mobius is built for peace. There is nothing no one can do to stop Doctor Robotnik from his rein of terror.  
  
ALEENA We don't have an army or something?  
  
ORACLE You're the one who said Mobius should be completely peaceful. All citizens will be robotosized and all aristocrats will be free to rome and walk unharmed. Doctor Robotnik will use them and their money to pay for his SWAT Bot factories.  
  
The vision shows of a bunch of SWAT Bots running around the place destorying everything in sight.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena is shocked and sad by the views.  
  
ALEENA Oracle, will all this really happen tonight?  
  
ORACLE Afraid so, your majesty. As I said, if I can prevent what I'm going to tell you, I would. But I have to tell you this.  
  
ALEENA Tell me what?  
  
ORACLE You see, the terror days are numbered! One day, you and your children will form the Council of Four. On that day, Robotnik's terror will end in a large smash.  
  
ALEENA All four of us?  
  
ORACLE Yes, but there is something you have to do in order for that to happen.  
  
Aleena turned to the Oracle and worried.  
  
ALEENA What?  
  
ORACLE That's why I told you to bring your children here.  
  
ALEENA I knew it. It's bad, isn't it!  
  
ORACLE I say again, I absolutely don't want to do this to you... but I have to.  
  
Aleena started to worry.  
  
ON ORACLE  
  
The visions from his hands faded away.  
  
CLOSE ON ORACLE  
  
ORACLE Your Majesty... in order for the prophacy to be full-filled, you must...  
  
The Oracle pauses.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
ALEENA I must what?  
  
ON ORACLE  
  
The Oracle looks up sadly.  
  
ORACLE I don't want to do this, but... in order for the prophacy to be fullfilled... you must give up your children and separate them to different homes.  
  
Upon those words, we FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT ONE 


	2. Act Two

ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN.  
  
INT. BAY DOORS - NIGHT  
  
Robotnik is still looking at his marvelous creation with glee.  
  
ROBOTNIK Very soon, that peaceful city of Mobotropolice will be mine.  
  
A small robot HOVERS to Robotnik.  
  
ROBOT Sir, vehicle is almost ready.  
  
ROBOTNIK Good, get it prepared for it's liftoff.  
  
ROBOT Yes, sir.  
  
The robot turns and heads to the working SWAT Bots. The CAM follows the robot as it heads and stops in front of the SWAT Bots.  
  
ROBOT Get the ship prepared for liftoff.  
  
SWAT BOT Wont be ready for another hour.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Robotnik STEPS INTO FRAME.  
  
ROBOTNIK Not for another hour?  
  
ROBOT Yes, sir.  
  
CLOSE ON ROBOTNIK  
  
ROBOTNIK Then hurry it up!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
The Oracle is thrown backwards INTO FRAME and his back hits the wall. Aleena ZIPS INTO FRAME and she grabs the Oracles robe colar.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Aleena looks angry.  
  
ALEENA What do you mean I have to give up my children?  
  
ORACLE Exacly what it means. I'm sorry, I wish this didn't have to happen, but if you don't separate them the prophacy wont be fulfilled.  
  
ALEENA Why not?  
  
ORACLE I can't explain. It just wont.  
  
Aleena grits her teeth angrely, then she lets go of the Oracle.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena turns around and gets on her knees. She rests one arm on a cave bump and feels her forehead with her other hand.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
The Oracle steps next to Aleena.  
  
ORACLE Listen up, your Majesty, I'm not the one who makes the rules.  
  
Aleena looks up at him.  
  
ORACLE (CONT.) I'm not the one who makes the choices. Nor is the fact of Robotnik's tyranny, or of you having to give up your children?  
  
ALEENA (angrely) Then who is?  
  
ORACLE No one. (pause) Everyone! God! Who knows? All I know is that you must give up your children and separate them in order for the prophacy to come true.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena turns to the Oracle and looks at him.  
  
ALEENA Then how will you--  
  
Instantly, Aleena turns her head and whimpers in fear.  
  
ALEENA Oh no! I hear Robotnik coming!  
  
WIDER  
  
The Oracle quickly pivots to run in fear.  
  
ORACLE You have to give them up!  
  
ALEENA (yelling) Oracl, calm down!  
  
The Oracle stops and looks at Aleena.  
  
ALEENA I was just faking it.  
  
ORACLE Why did you do that?  
  
Aleena walks closer to the Oracle.  
  
ALEENA Because a fear is when the one thing that haunts you on the one thing you love will be gone. You're fear is of the Oracle caves gone. My love is my children and I don't want them gone. I wanted to let you get a taste of what I'm feeling. How did you like it?  
  
The Oracle stared at her, not saying a word. Aleena steps back.  
  
ALEENA What locations do you suggest I separate them to?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BAY DOORS - SAME TIME  
  
ON ELEVATOR DOORS  
  
The elevator doors, next to the bay doors, open up and Robotnik steps outside. He walks out of the elevator.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Robotnik stands in front of the bay doors in the valley and smiles evily. Robotnik's communicator BEEPS IN.  
  
SWAT BOT (from communicator) Aircraft is ready, sir.  
  
Robotnik picks up his communicator and speaks in it.  
  
ROBOTNIK Good, now get it ready for liftoff.  
  
SWAT BOT Yes, sir.  
  
The communicator beeps off and Robotnik smiles evily again.  
  
CLOSE ON BAY DOORS  
  
BEEPING is sounded.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
A few red lights BLINKS.  
  
ON BAY DOORS  
  
The doors open up slowly.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik clasps his hands together and rubs them. He makes an evil toothy smile.  
  
INT. BAY DOORS  
  
A bunch of SWAT Bots run in clear as the aircraft is about to lift off.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Soon, the aircraft hovers in the air and makes it's way up to the open bay doors.  
  
ON BAT DOORS  
  
The bay doors open all the way and stop once they reach the edges of the frame.  
  
UPWARD SHOT  
  
We see as the aircraft is making its way up the shaft.  
  
ON BAY DOORS  
  
The aircraft finally flies up to the top and out of the shaft.  
  
EXT. BAY DOORS  
  
The aircraft flies out and hovers in the air.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik smiles as his creation is lifted upward. The aircraft's shadow covers him but his red eyes are easily seen. The aircraft flies over and his face is shown again.  
  
CLOSE ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik makes an EVIL LAUGH.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. MOBOTROPOLICE - EVENING  
  
The aircraft flies over leaving a trail of metal behind it.  
  
ON MAIN BUILDING  
  
The aircraft flies over the main Mobotropolice building and it turns into the main Robotropolice building.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
The aircraft flies over a park and the park turns to metal.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Civilians run around in panic as the aircraft flies over, turning the city into a word of terror.  
  
ON TREES  
  
All the trees look nice and peaceful. Soon, the dissolve into dead, moldy trees.  
  
ON STATUE  
  
It's a statue of King Max. The Aircraft flies over and it crumbles up.  
  
WIDE VIEW OF MOBOTROPOLICE  
  
The entire city is fading into Robotropolice.  
  
ON HORIZON  
  
The sun is setting and soon gone.  
  
WIDE VIEW OF MOBOTROPOLICE  
  
The entire city is now faded into Robotropolice.  
  
EXT. ROBOTROPOLICE  
  
SWAT Bots wonder around the city, picking up innocent civilians.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
More civilians are being picked up by more SWAT Bots.  
  
INT. ROBOTOSIZATION ROOM  
  
A whole line of civilians are in chains as they wait their turn to be robotosized.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM - MAIN BUILDING - NIGHT  
  
Robotnik sits in his chair as he looks at his view screens of everybody robotosized.  
  
ROBOTNIK Oh yes, oh yes! Sooner or later, the entire planet will be mine!  
  
Robotnik YAWNS.  
  
ROBOTNIK But tyrants need their beauty sleep too.  
  
He gets up from his chair and leaves the room.  
  
CLOSE ON SCREENS  
  
We see one of the security cameras screens on the panel. If just shows of an alley. We hear Robotnik walking out of the room and the sound of a door beind closed. Once silent, the screen shows Queen Aleena running with three baskets down the street.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREETS - NIGHT  
  
Aleena is running down the street. She quickly pivots and ducks behind some scrap metal. A few SWAT Bots walk by and off screen. Aleena looks up and continues running down the street.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MANSION - NIGHT  
  
A lighning bolt FLASHES through the sky as we PAN DOWN to the mansion.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Aleena stops right in front of the mansion. She has one basket in her arm with a sleeping Sonia in it. She sadly nuzzles Sonia and kisses her. She sadly places Sonia on the doorstep and rings the door bell.  
  
WIDER  
  
Aleena RUNS OFF FRAME.  
  
CLOSE ON DOOR  
  
The door opens and LADY WINDEMIRE steps out. She looks around wondering that no one was there. She then looks down and sees Sonia at her doorstep.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. VALLEY HOUSE  
  
Aleena stops right in front of the house. She has one basket in her arm with a sleeping Sonic in it. She sadly nuzzles Sonic and kisses him. She sadly places Sonic on the doorstep and rings the door bell.  
  
WIDER  
  
Aleena RUNS OFF FRAME.  
  
CLOSE ON DOOR  
  
The door opens and a man steps out. He gets confused as he sees baby Sonic right in front of him on his doorstep.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic opens his eyes to see the man. He smiles.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Sonic ZIPS out of the basket and streks inside the house!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ALLEY HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Aleena stops right in front of the house. She has one basket in her arm with a sleeping Manic in it. She sadly nuzzles Manic and kisses him. She sadly places Manic on the doorstep and rings the door bell.  
  
WIDER  
  
Aleena RUNS OFF FRAME.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
There's a huge RAT-LIKE CREATURE hiding in the alley. He runs out and runs to the basket with Manic.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
He picks up the basket and runs off with it.  
  
CLOSE ON DOOR  
  
The door opens and a lady looks around seeing nothing there. She turns around and heads back inside.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DARK SEWER ROOM  
  
A light turns on showing FARELL and the rat creature. The basket is on the table in the center of the room. Farell pulls back the blanket to show Manic's face. Manic smiles at Farell.  
  
ON FARELL  
  
Farell smiles back and he picks up Manic and hugs him like he was his own son.  
  
CLOSE ON MANIC  
  
Manic smiles again.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
HILLTOP - NIGHT  
  
Standing on the hilltop is a figure wearing a red robe. The robe moves through the air by the wind.  
  
CLOSE-UP  
  
We see that the figure is Queen Aleena. She looks out into the city and tears.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ROBOTNIK'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Robotnik is sleeping in his bed with pajamas and nightcap. Soon, there's a bright light.  
  
CLOSE ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik turns around and wakes up by the view of the light.  
  
ON LIGHT  
  
The light dissolves showing the Oracle of Delphius.  
  
ORACLE Robotnik, your days of terror and trynanny are numbered.  
  
Robotnik turns around to press a button.  
  
ROBOTNIK Guards! Argh!  
  
Before Robotnik could hit the button, the Oracle covers him with magic making Robotnik inmobile.  
  
ORACLE You will listen! One day, Queen Aleena and her children will reunite to form the Council of Four. On that day, your rein of tyranny will come to an end!  
  
The entire room glows in a bright light!  
  
INT. BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
Robotnik wakes up in his bed frightened.  
  
ROBOTNIK Was that true? Will that happen?  
  
CLOSE ON ROBOTNIK  
  
ROBOTNIK Queen Aleena? I forgot about her!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. COMPUTER ROOM  
  
Robotnik runs inside and sits at a computer.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Robotnik types on his keyboard rapidly.  
  
ON COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
We see an OLD FASHONED GREEN COMPUTER on the computer monitor.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
ROBOTNIK Let's what we have for her Majesty.  
  
ON COMPUTER  
  
We hear computer typing sounds and the words: "HEDGEHOG ALEENA" is typed on the screen. Then we hear an enter key presses. The screen then shows the word: "SEARCHING..."  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik strokes his mustach like he's thinking of something.  
  
ON SCREEN  
  
The screen shows the words: "NO RECORDS FOUND."  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik growled. He moves his computer chair on wheels and rools to another computer.  
  
ON COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
Robotnik types in "HEDGEHOG ALEENA" in the screen too. The he presses the enter key. It shows the word: "SEARCHING..." After a short pause, the screen then shows the words: "NO RECORDS FOUND."  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik growls again.  
  
ROBOTNIK No prisoner, no robot.  
  
He then smiles. He rolls to the computer next over and types in it. He presses the enter key and waits.  
  
ON COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
The screen shows the words: "1 RECORD(S) FOUND."  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) Gotchya!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. FOREST - DAY  
  
We see Queen Aleena running through it. She stops and lays behind a tree.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA  
  
She takes off her red robe and rolls it in a ball.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LOADING DOCK  
  
Aleena slowly walks behind some trucks as SWAT Bots load stuff into them.  
  
INT. TRUCK - SAME TIME  
  
Inside a truck is a set of workers clothing. The door opens and Aleena grabs the clothing and runs off with them.  
  
INT. CAVE - AFTERNOON  
  
Aleena runs into a cave with the clothing in her arms. She stops deep in the cave and sets them down.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA  
  
We see her close up and we hear as she's taking off her Royal attire.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Next, we see as she slips on the worker clothing and her Royal attire is in her pockets.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAVE  
  
Aleena is looking down in a river to see her reflection. She then cups some water and splashes it on her face getting rid of some make-up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SAME PLACE  
  
Aleena has a small sharp rock as she tries to cut off some of her hair.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SAME PLACE  
  
Aleena is using her fingers to comb her hair backwards.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SAME PLACE  
  
Aleena takes some gunk from the river and combs it through her hair, trying to darken the color of her hair. She looks in the river again to see her reflection. She looks different than what she used to look like. (She now looks a lot like what she liiks like in the later episodes of SU.)  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. GUN STORE  
  
Aleena is in front of a counter of a gun store and there's a cat clerk behind the counter.  
  
CLERK Anything else, ma'am?  
  
ALEENA Yeah, you got any L-16A2's?  
  
CLERK Just a minute.  
  
The clerk turns around picks up a laser rifle from the shelf. He turns around and hands it to Aleena. We PAN TO the counter to see a bunch of lazer handguns, and lazer shotguns.  
  
CLERK You sure know you're weapons.  
  
ALEENA Well... uh... my father used to work for... uh... a gun company.  
  
CLERK Very well.  
  
The clerk hands the gun to Aleena.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Aneela turns around and holds the rifle in her hands in a firing position.  
  
CLERK You like it?  
  
Aleena stays in her position as she speaks.  
  
ALEENA You bet I do.  
  
Aleena TURNS.  
  
ALEENA How much?  
  
CLERK About 150 mobiums.  
  
Aleena reaches in her pocket to pull out her wallet.  
  
VIEW IN WALLET  
  
We see Aleena's fingers in the wallet as they're going to pick up some money. One finger touches a card and a blade sticks out from it.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Oops.  
  
Her finger closes the blade and she grabs the money.  
  
ON ALEENA AND CLERK  
  
ALEENA Here you go.  
  
She hands the clerk the money, picks up her guns in a bag and walks out with them.  
  
CLERK Have a nice day.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena is outside the store.  
  
ALEENA (under breath) I hope I do.  
  
Aleena walks on down the street with her guns in her bag.  
  
ALEENA My children, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, I wonder what they're doing.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. FARELLS HOME  
  
We se a little three-year-old Manic drumming on a bench. The middle of the screen fades in the words: "Three Years Later..." Manic drums on the bench. Then we hear Farells voice.  
  
FARELL (V.O.) Have you been studying your lessons, Manic?  
  
Manic turns his head.  
  
MANIC Yup.  
  
FARELL (V.O.) Well?  
  
MANIC Just a sec.  
  
Manic tosses his drumsticks in the air and catches them in his bag.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Farell walks into frame and he and Manic walk by each other.  
  
ON FARELL  
  
He looks in his pocket worriedly.  
  
FARELL (acting) Oh my, where is my wallet?  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic holds out the wallet.  
  
FARELL Well done, lad. You're a good student. And as a reward...  
  
Farell reaches in his pockets but can't seem to find anything.  
  
FARELL I knew I left them here somewhere.  
  
Then Farell stops, turns to Manic and laughs as Manic drums new drum sticks.  
  
MANIC Rippen sticks, man.  
  
Manic stops and hugs Farell.  
  
MANIC Thanks, Farell.  
  
FARELL Always for the good of my boy.  
  
Then we FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT TWO 


	3. Act Three

ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN.  
  
INT. MANSION - DAY  
  
Lady Windamere sits at a table drinking tea. Then she grows wide-eyed and looks up. PAN UP to see a 3-year-old Sonia walking and balancing on the wall.  
  
WINDAMIRE Sonia! Come down from there!  
  
SONIA Okay.  
  
Sonia does a frontflip and lands on her feet in font of Lady Windamire.  
  
WINDAMIRE Good gracious, child!  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
Sonia is playing the piano with Lady Windamire watching her. Sonia stops.  
  
SONIA Now may I go out and play?  
  
WINDAMIRE Of course, dear.  
  
Sonia gets up from her piano and BACKFLIPS out the door!  
  
ON WINDAMIRE  
  
Windamire just pats her forehead and SIGHS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MOUNTAIN HOME - DAY  
  
This is the home where Sonic is. We hear the foster fathers voice and a 3- year-old Sonic's voice.  
  
FATHER (V.O.) Come on, Sonic! Bath time!  
  
SONIC(V.O.) No bath!  
  
INT. HOME - SAME TIME  
  
Sonic runs around inside the house at an incredible speed with a small trainers guitar around him.  
  
SONIC No bath!  
  
The foster father and mother step into frame as Sonic speeds off frame.  
  
FATHER Sonic Hedgehog! I though I said no reving in the house!  
  
SONIC (V.O.) Rev, yes! Bath, no!  
  
FATHER Well then I guess I'll have to eat all those chili dogs by myself.  
  
The father WINKS to his wife.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Sonic SPEEDS back to them.  
  
SONIC Rub n' scrub time.  
  
He plays his guitar.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. MOUNTAIN HOME - NIGHT  
  
A huge Robotnik hovercraft flies over to the mountain home. We see the foster parents with Sonic outside the door.  
  
FATHER Listen, Sonic, run as fast as you can to Uncle Chucks. Don't stop and don't look back.  
  
SONIC Why? What's happening?  
  
FATHER We'll be alight, Sonic. But we want you to be safe. You know what I want to see?  
  
SONIC What's that?  
  
FATHER The biggest rev you can make!  
  
SONIC You want me to rev?  
  
FATHER Yes, Sonic. Now go.  
  
MOTHER We love you, son!  
  
The father and mother hug each other in fear. Sonic turns and speeds away. We stay with the parents as a SWAT Bot stops in front of them.  
  
SWAT BOT Citizens! You are under arrest!  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic runs, but then stops and looks back. He sees that the home in on fire. He speeds back and sees that his foster parents are being taken away.  
  
CLOSE ON SONIC  
  
Sonic's eyes widen in fear and sadness. Then we hear UNCLE CHUCK'S voice.  
  
CHUCK (V.O.) Sonie!  
  
Sonic TURNS.  
  
ON UNCLES CHUCK  
  
Sonic runs to him.  
  
SONIC Uncle Chuck!  
  
Sonic and Chuck embrace in a hug. Chuck pats Sonic on the back, trying to comfort him as Sonic cries.  
  
CHUCK There, there. It's alright.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT. CHUCK'S SECRET HIDEOUT - NIGHT - 13 YEARS LATER  
  
13 years have passed, and now Sonic is 16 years old. He sits on a desk playing a guitar. We hear Chuck's voice.  
  
CHUCK (V.O.) Robotnik's setting up a forcefield around his factories. You have to be fast tonight.  
  
WIDER  
  
Chuck is at a computer.  
  
SONIC No problem-o, unck. Fast is my middle name.  
  
CHUCK Yeah, can't argue with that.  
  
SONIC Yeah, why do I have to be so fast, unck?  
  
Chuck gets up from his computer.  
  
CHUCK Because if Robotnik finds out who's been taking out his factories, he'd be hunting you all the time.  
  
Chuck looks at his watch.  
  
CHUCK Whoops, let's go. Jelly and jam time.  
  
SONIC Unck, that's juice and jam.  
  
Chuck just chuckles. Chuck looks out a parascope and presses a button.  
  
EXT. CHUCK'S SECRET HIDEOUT - SAME TIME  
  
Sonic speeds out of the hideout and off frame.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. BALLROOM - NIGHT  
  
We see a 16-year-old Sonia at a piano as she plays music. Once she finishes, we hear CLAPPING.  
  
WIDER  
  
We see she's on a stage in front of a bunch of aristocrats. She bows to them.  
  
SONIA Thank you, thank you. I love you all and I'm proud to be part of the aristocrat family. And I would like to take this moment to tell you all that I've decided to live a life in the music world.  
  
The aristocrats clapped.  
  
ON SONIA  
  
Lady Winadmire stands right behind Sonia.  
  
WINDAMIRE Don't forget about the other thing.  
  
SONIA Oh, yeah. Ladies and gentlemen, can I have a volunteer?  
  
Some aristocrats raised their hands. Sonia pointed to one.  
  
SONIA You. Come on the stage, please.  
  
Bartlby walks on the stage to Sonia.  
  
SONIA Hi, Bartlby, can you do this favor?  
  
BARTLBY Sure, anything Sohnya.  
  
SONIA Try to attack me.  
  
Bartlby went wide-eyed.  
  
BARTLBY But, Sohnya--  
  
SONIA (interrupts) Just do it! I wont get mad.  
  
BARTLBY Well... okay.  
  
Bartlby goes to punch Sonia, but Sonia grabs Bartlby's arm, twists him, makes Bartlby turn and fall on his knees, and Sonia does a karati kick on his back.  
  
ON ARISTOCRATS  
  
The aristocrats are amazed.  
  
ON SONIA AND BARTLBY  
  
Sonia picks up a Ai Juno stick.  
  
SONIA Try it again, Bartlby.  
  
Bartlby gets up.  
  
BARTLBY Okay.  
  
Bartlby tries to punch Sonia in the gut, but Sonia uses the stick to block Bartlby's punch, wraps the stick around Bartlby's arm and hits Bartlby in the face. Then she pull the stick toward her behind Bartlby's legs causing Bartlby to fall on his back. Sonia drops the stick and looks at the aristocrats.  
  
SONIA I also take up Kung-fu.  
  
ON ARISTOCRATS  
  
The aristocrats CHEER.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BALROOM - NIGHT  
  
As we hear the aristocrats cheer, there are some aristocrats outside talking to each other.  
  
ARISTOCRAT #1 I have to say, my new piano systerm is rather extrordinary.  
  
ARISTOCRAT #2 Mmm, I agree it must be--  
  
The aristocrat is nearly knocked off his feet.  
  
ARISTOCRAT #2 Hey!  
  
Stepping out of the crowd is Manic.  
  
MANIC Excuse me, excuse me.  
  
We stay with Manic as he walks away. Then he dived into the bushes.  
  
INT. BUSHES  
  
We see that Manic is with Farell hiding in the bushes. Manic pulls out a few cufflinks and a few mobiums from his fanny pack.  
  
FARELL Good job, Manic.  
  
MANIC Thanks, Farell.  
  
FARELL You know, I'll be honest with you. You're one of my best theives. Over the past six months, all of my thieves have been imprisoned one-by-one because of their carelessness. But you, Manic, are one of my best. You're sneaky, stealthy, and unlike the rest, you're strong, ya know that?  
  
Manic BLUSHES.  
  
MANIC Well, I'd say I was good. Let's head back to the hideout.  
  
Manic and Farell get up and they leave.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. FACTORY - NIGHT  
  
We see a whole factory that is owned by Robotnik.  
  
INT. FACTORY - MAIN ROOM  
  
We see Robotnik in the main room of his factory. A small robot hovers to Robotnik.  
  
ROBOTNIK Shield status.  
  
ROBOT Shield ready, sir.  
  
ROBOTNIK Then what are you waiting for? Activate!  
  
ROBOT Yes, sir.  
  
The robot hovers to a control panel and pulls a lever.  
  
EXT. FACTORY  
  
A whole FORCEFIELD surrounds the factory.  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) Let's see the resistance use their secret weapon this time.  
  
PAN TO a hill. We see Sonic standing on a hill with a backpack. We hear Chuck's voice coming from Sonic's communicator.  
  
CHUCK (V.O.) You know, you don't have to do this, Sonie.  
  
SONIC Got to, unck. If I don't take down that forcefield, Robotnik will put them on all of his factories. Don't worry, unck, been practicing. Gotta juice and jam.  
  
Sonic STREAKS down from the hill and speeds to the factory.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM  
  
The robot hovers to Robotnik.  
  
ROBOTNIK What is it?  
  
ROBOT Fast moving object approaching factory.  
  
ROBOTNIK Radar?  
  
ROBOT Too low.  
  
ROBOTNIK So, the resistance are launching their secret weapon again. Let's see them try to beat this forcefeild!  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic is running fast and the background is a blur.  
  
SONIC Just... a little... faster!  
  
CHUCK (V.O.) (from comminucator) You're almost there, Sonie.  
  
SONIC A... little... faster!  
  
Sonic GRUNTS and he speeds through the forcefield and breaks right through it!  
  
EXT. FACTORY  
  
The entire forcefield shuts down.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM  
  
ROBOTNIK No! It destoryed my forcefield! Nothing can be that fast! Nothing!  
  
INT. FACTORY  
  
Sonic speeds through the factory. He reaches in his backpack and pulls out a grenade. He drops it as he passes. He drops a few more and speeds out of the factory.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM  
  
Robotnik sees the grenades on the security cameras.  
  
ROBOTNIK Explosives! The whole factory is going to blow! Bail out! Rumming speed!  
  
EXT. FACTORY  
  
An escape pod LAUNCHES out of the factory as the factory EXPLODES.  
  
INT. ESCAPE POD  
  
Robotnik catches his balance as the wave of the explosion calms down. The Robot hovers to him.  
  
ROBOTNIK Get away from me, you bug!  
  
ROBOT Analasis on weapon complete.  
  
ROBOTNIK Well?  
  
ROBOT Intel reports that the subject is blue.  
  
ROBOTNIK Blue? That's all?  
  
ROBOT Yes, sir.  
  
Robotnik PUNCHES the robot in anger.  
  
INT. ORACLE CAVE - NIGHT  
  
We see the Oracle of Delphius again look at one of his books. He reaises his hands in the air.  
  
ORACLE I grant upon this child the gift of closure toward the hedgehogs.  
  
The place turns into a white flash! Then it dies down. We see a white and red sneaker in the side of the frame and the Oracle is looking at someone.  
  
ORACLE Do you know me, child?  
  
The voice speaks in a small masculine voice.  
  
VOICE (V.O.) (angrely) Yeah! I remember you! You're the reason I have these!  
  
ORACLE Well, you were chosen. You must be happy of them.  
  
VOICE (V.O.) Yeah, gotta admit, they saved me many times.  
  
ORACLE My young lad, you know what to do with your friend. It's time! You know what to do.  
  
The place turns to a WHITE FLASH!  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. CHUCK'S HIDEOUT - NIGHT  
  
We see Sonic resting on a couch with Uncle Chuck next to him.  
  
CHUCK You hit him hard, Sonie. Robotnik wont be able to recover from that in a while. I'm going to see if I can find a doctor. Don't do nothing stupid now, ya hear me.  
  
Chuck gets up and leaves Sonic to sleep.  
  
WIDER  
  
As soon as he's gone, there's a bright flash and the Oracle enters the room. Sonic opens his eyes and sees the Oracle.  
  
SONIC Wha...? Who...?  
  
The Oracle appears.  
  
ORACLE The time has come, Sonic!  
  
SONIC Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Sonic covers his face with a pillow.  
  
ORACLE Sonic, your destiny awaits!  
  
SONIC Yeah, yeah, tell it to wait outside. I'm too tired to care.  
  
The Oracle sighs and he points his hand at Sonic. Sonic floats. Then he covers Sonic with magic. All of a sudden, Sonic throws off the pillow happily.  
  
SONIC Good morning, Robototropolice! Oh yeah, I'm--  
  
The Oracle releases Sonic with his magic and Sonic drops on the couch.  
  
SONIC (CONT.) I'm wide awake? How did ya do that? And who are you?  
  
ORACLE I am the Oracle of Delphius.  
  
SONIC The what of who?  
  
The Oracle zapps a table with two chairs in the middle of the room.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic shakes his head in confusion.  
  
SONIC Okay, okay, I'm dreaming, right?  
  
WIDER  
  
The Oracle sits at the table, then zaps a plate of chili dogs in the middle of the table. Sonic gets up and sits at the table with excitement.  
  
SONIC Whoa! This is one way past cool dream!  
  
Sonic then starts to devower the chili dogs!  
  
ORACLE Now that I have your attention, it's time you found out who you are, Prince Sonic.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Upon hearing that, Sonic goes wide-eyed and stops.  
  
SONIC Prince?  
  
ON BOTH  
  
ORACLE Yes. Prince Sonic. And you're not alone in your quest.  
  
SONIC Yeah, I know. I got unck and the other freedom fighters.  
  
ORACLE You also have a brother and a sister.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic spits out his food and goes wide-eyed again.  
  
SONIC What?!  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
We see Manic walking alone in the middle of an empty alley at night.  
  
MANIC Didn't know I was one of the best.  
  
Manic smiles to himself.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
We see Manic walking, but then we see a shadow move in the background. Manic stops and turns around. He looks for a second, then continued walking.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
In the alley, see see a small silouete following Manic in the shadows.  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic continues to walk. Behind his is the shadowy figure following him. Manic passes by an old broken mirror.  
  
MANIC'S P.O.V.  
  
Manic shifts his eyes to the mirror and he sees the figure following him.  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic grows a bit worried and starts walking faster.  
  
ON FIGURE  
  
The figure continues to follow Manic.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
The shadow figure turns and continues walking down the alley, but Manic is nowhere in sight! It continues walking. PAN UP to see that Manic is hiding on top of a huge garbage box. As the figure walks by, Manic jumps from the top and POUNCES on the figure.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
The figure falls down. Manic punches the figure in the face causing it to fall on its back. The figure then falls so that the moonlight lights his face. The figure is MILES "TAILS" PROWER!  
  
MANIC (angrely) Who are you?  
  
TAILS It's okay, I don't bite.  
  
MANIC Why are you following me?  
  
Tails gets up.  
  
TAILS You're Manic Hedgehog, aren't you?  
  
MANIC Yeah? Who are you?  
  
TAILS Can't tell ya that yet. Listen, look at yourself. You have that medallion around your neck, right?  
  
MANIC So?  
  
TAILS Tell me, how many times have you taken it off?  
  
Manic grows wide-eyed.  
  
MANIC Never.  
  
TAILS That's because you couldn't bare yourself to. You think in your head that it means something, does it?  
  
MANIC How do you know all of this?  
  
TAILS Let me just tell you that if you open your mind and ears, you'll hear that riff, and you'll know everything. Once you do, you'll make some friends.  
  
Tails turns to leave.  
  
MANIC (calling back) Maybe I don't want any friends!  
  
Tails turns back and smiles slyly.  
  
TAILS I didn't say I would be your friend.  
  
He turns and disapears into the shadow.  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic shakes his head in confusion. Then he continues on walking.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM - MAIN ROBOTROPOLICE BUILDING - NIGHT  
  
A door opens and standing there are SLEET and DINGO.  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) Enter, bounty hunters!  
  
Sleet and Dingo walk in and they walk to Robotnik.  
  
SLEET Oh, sir, thank's for calling us on such short notice. What is your wish, sir? All you need to do is ask.  
  
ROBOTNIK All I want from you is your recruitment.  
  
SLEET Why, that's very kind of you, sir, but you see, we are independant contractors.  
  
DINGO Yeah, we're in the... uh... work for... uh... um... we work by ourselves.  
  
ROBOTNIK Silence! From now on, you work for me!  
  
SLEET Oh, but sir, we have already--  
  
Robotnik presses a button and lazers shoot from the wall all around Sleet and Dingo causing smoke. Once the smoke clears, we see frightened looks on Sleet and Dingo's faces.  
  
SLEET Then again, I think it's time that we have made a change.  
  
ROBOTNIK Good.  
  
Robotnik presses another button.  
  
ON SCREENS  
  
We see the screen videos of Sonic running through and destroying the factory.  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) This is the freedom fighter's secret weapon. It has plagued me for over a year! I want ti found and destroyed!  
  
CLOSE ON SLEET  
  
We see Sleet's evil face.  
  
SLEET Don't worry, sir. Whatever it is, concider it, destroyed.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT THREE 


	4. Act Four

ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT. CHUCK'S HIDEOUT - LIVING ROOM  
  
We see the Oracle wiping chili off of his hand. Sonic is still sitting across from him.  
  
SONIC (V.O.) Sorry I spat the chili on ya, Orc. Wow, a brother and a sister. How will I find them? And where are they?  
  
ORACLE They're close. You have a friend who's helping you out to find them.  
  
SONIC A friend. Who?  
  
ORACLE Two-tailed kitsune.  
  
SONIC You mean Tails?  
  
ORACLE That's right. He told your brother and sister about the three of you while I told you about them.  
  
SONIC Come again?  
  
ORACLE Never mind.  
  
SONIC So, let's say I see them. How will I know that's them?  
  
ORACLE Easy. You're a triplet. You three look a lot a like. You're sister's purple and your brother's green. That's basically it. You three look alike, so you would know that they're them. And you also have a mother.  
  
SONIC I have a mom, too?  
  
ORACLE Yes, but you're not allowed to meet her. You can meet your siblings, but your mother stays in hiding until the time is right for the four of you to reunite. When you do, you will become the Council of Four. On that day, you'll overthrow Robotnik and restore peace to the planet.  
  
SONIC Okay, I'll hold out on her, but where should I meet my siblings?  
  
ORACLE Do what you feel is your love between all of you, and they'll come to you.  
  
With that, the Oracle slowly vanishes.  
  
WIDER  
  
We see the table vanish as well, but the plate of chili dog's stay with Sonic.  
  
SONIC Whoa, whoa, whoa! What does that mean? Do what I love? What do I love to do that they might love to do?  
  
Sonic looks down at his feet to see the chili dogs.  
  
SONIC No, they might not enjoy chili dog's like me. Hmm, no no one is as fast as me.  
  
Sonic's medallion GLOWS.  
  
SONIC Whoa, my medallion. Wait! Music! That's it! A lot of people love music, maybe they do too!  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. ALLEY - ROBOTROPOLICE - NIGHT  
  
Two SWAT Bots walk while on alley patrol. Once they walk off frame, PUSH IN deep in the alley. We see Aleena hiding behind a trash box with a lazer rifle. She looks out and notices something.  
  
ALEENA'S P.O.V.  
  
We see that a SWAT Bot is opening a lid to one of the bot factory enterances.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena puts down her lazer rifle and picks up a different lazer rifle but with a scope. She puts her eye behind the scope as she holds the rifle in a firing position.  
  
ON BOT  
  
The bot fully opens the lid and it begind to climb out.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena pulls the trigger on her lazer rifle.  
  
ON BOT  
  
The bot falls backward with a hole in it's chest.  
  
Another bot comes out if the lid and fires lazers toward Aleena.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena dodges the blasts as she pulls out her L-16A2 lazer rifle. She rolls and lays flat on her stomach behind some wooden boxes and fires her lazer rifle.  
  
ON BOT  
  
The bot shakes as it is pushed backwards.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
The CAM is behind Aleena as she gets up and runs to the hole.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena pulls out a strange looking box-like thing. She pulls the pin and throws it in the hole.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Aleena gets up and runs away from the hole.  
  
ON HOLE  
  
The entire hole and about 25 feet around it is blown up.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena dives to the ground avoid the debrie.  
  
WIDER  
  
The explosion clears and it's all smoke. Once the smoke clears, Aleena walks through it. She smiles.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena turns around to walk away, instantly she was hit in the back of the head with a SWAT Bots lazer butt.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Aleena falls to the ground on conscience.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM - ROBOTROPOLICE MAIN BUILDING - NIGHT  
  
Sleet and Dingo are watching the monitors of Sonic running through the forcefield.  
  
SLEET Replay. How can anything go that fast?  
  
DINGO Uh, it slows down when it hits that red thing.  
  
SLEET Well, well, well. Once in a while, you do come up with something.  
  
They replay the video and watch. Sonic hits the forcefield.  
  
SLEET Advanced to point of contact. Freeze frame and enlarge.  
  
ON SCREEN  
  
We see a faint image of Sonic.  
  
SLEET Well, what do you know, it's not a machine!  
  
Sleet types on a keypad as a list of animals flash on the screen. Finally, it arives to a picture of Sonic.  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) A hedgehog?  
  
Sleet and Dingo turn around to see Robotnik.  
  
ROBOTNIK It's a blasted hedgehog?!  
  
SLEET Yes, sir. Would you like us to--  
  
ROBOTNIK (interrupts) No! Dismissed!  
  
SLEET But, sir--  
  
ROBOTNIK (yells) Dismissed!  
  
Sleet and Dingo walks out of the room leaving Robotnik along. He looks at the picture in fear.  
  
ROBOTNIK Could it be them? Because if it is... the prophacy!  
  
Robotnik presses a button and a hollogram video shows of Robotnik in his bedroom with the Oracle from earlier.  
  
ORACLE Robotnik, your days of terror and trynanny are numbered.  
  
Robotnik turns around to press a button.  
  
ROBOTNIK Guards! Argh!  
  
Before Robotnik could hit the button, the Oracle covers him with magic making Robotnik inmobile.  
  
ORACLE You will listen! One day, Queen Aleena and her children will reunite to form the Council of Four. On that day, your rein of tyranny will come to an end!  
  
ROBOTNIK What does that mean?  
  
ORACLE It means that Queen Aleena has separated her three chindren and went into hiding. One day, all four will reunite. On that day, your ruling will end.  
  
ROBOTNIK No! You're lying.  
  
ORACLE Would I be lying if I did this!  
  
Instantly, Robotnik yells in pain as he holds his gut. The Oracle just stands there and smiles seeing Robotnik quiver in pain. Then the hologram video goes to static.  
  
ROBOTNIK Hmm...  
  
Robotnik turns around and looks at another screen.  
  
ON SCREEN  
  
We see a very cute picture of queen Aleena with all three of her children as 1-year-olds in diapers.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
ROBOTNIK They're still out there!  
  
EXT. ROBOTROPOLICE BUILDING - SAME TIME  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) Then I am declaring war on the resistance!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. NIGHT CLUB - NIGHT  
  
Sonic walks up to the enterance carrying a guitar case. He stops and looks up at the sign.  
  
SONIC Well, this is the only music place in Robotropolice. I hope this works.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Sonic walks in. Once in, one of the shadows ducks away.  
  
INT. SHADOWS  
  
We see a few lines of light across Tails' face as he watched Sonic enter.  
  
TAILS Bingo. Two left.  
  
INT. NIGHT CLUB  
  
Sonic walks to the stage and stands there. He opens his guitar case and pulls out his guitar. He then plugs the chord to an amplifier.  
  
CLOSE ON SONIC  
  
Sonic tunes his guitar the 5th fret way.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIDEOUT - SAME TIME  
  
Manic and Farell are carrying bags of stolen items. Then Manic stops as he hears Sonic tuning his guitar.  
  
MANIC Wait a second, I know that riff.  
  
FARELL Riff? I don't hear any music. Are you alright, Manic?  
  
MANIC I'm cool, Farell. Meet ya back at the hide-out. I gotta check something.  
  
Manic hands the bag to Farell and runs off frame.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STREET TO CLUB  
  
We see Sonia and Bartlby walking to the club.  
  
SONIA You got to check out this club, Bartlby. I heard the music there really rocks.  
  
BARTLBY (sarcasticly) Oh, I can't wait.  
  
Sonia stops after hearing Sonic tune his guitar.  
  
SONIA I know that riff. Come on.  
  
BARTLBY What riff? Oh, great. You dragged me to the bowls of the city to hear imaginary music. How could it get any better?  
  
The two continue to walk off.  
  
EXT. NIGHT CLUB  
  
Manic walks in the club and Tails sees him.  
  
TAILS Manic, now all that's left is Sonia.  
  
Tails TURNS.  
  
TAILS And there she is! Now to take care of some other business.  
  
Tails slowly slips out of the shadows and runs away.  
  
INT. CLUB  
  
Sonic tuned his guitar and Manic walks on the stage.  
  
MANIC Hey, mister, mind if I join?  
  
Sonic turns to face Manic. Instantly, the two went wide-eyed.  
  
SONIC Are you my...?  
  
MANIC ... brother?  
  
Then the two smile.  
  
SONIC You play?  
  
MANIC Yeah, drums.  
  
SONIC Then let me see ya beat!  
  
Manic walks to a drumset and sits at it.  
  
SONIC Hey, did ya meet my good friend, Tails?  
  
MANIC What kind of a name is Tails? Wait, doesn't he have two tails?  
  
SONIC Yeah.  
  
MANIC I know him. He told me that I had a brother and a--  
  
SONIA (V.O.) (interrupts) Sister?  
  
Sonic and Manic turn their heads to see Sonia. They smile seeing Sonia.  
  
SONIA Are you two my brothers that two-tailed fox told me about?  
  
SONIC His name is Tails, yeah he did.  
  
MANIC Welcome aboard. My name is Manic. You play?  
  
SONIA Yup, you got a piano?  
  
Sonia turns to see one.  
  
SONIA Here we are! Oh, my name is Sonia. Nice to finally meet you Manic and...  
  
SONIC Call me Sonic.  
  
MANIC Hi, Sonic.  
  
SONIC Well, now that we all have met, whatchya wanna do?  
  
SONIA You good music players and singers?  
  
Upon that, the three smile. Then Sonia plays on her piano some music.  
  
WIDER  
  
The entire club stops and turns to see them.  
  
ON BAND  
  
SONIC 1, 2, 3, 4!  
  
The three jam their instruments making loud rock music! After four loops, Sonic sings.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (singing) Baby, once I thought I knew Everything I needed to know about you Your sweet whisper, your tender touch But I didn't really know that much The jokes on me, but it's gonna be okay If I can just get through this lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
The band plays their music louder.  
  
SONIC (singing) Lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
The play again, then soften.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (singing) Hell's brewin', dark sun's on the rise This storm'll blow through by and by House is on fire, viper's in the grass A little revenge and this too shall pass  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) This too shall pass, Darlin' Yeah, I am gonna pray But right now, all I got's this lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
They play again.  
  
CLOSE ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (singing) Lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
The band keeps playing hard.  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (singing) It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Yeah!  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (CONT.) (singing) It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Yeah!  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (singing) It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Yeah!  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (CONT.) (singing) It's alright!  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) It's alriiiiight! (talking) Go!  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic plays a GUITAR SOLO.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Sonic continues to play his solo at this angle.  
  
ON SONIA  
  
Once Sonic finishes his solo, Sonia plays a quick piano solo.  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic finishes off with a loud drum solo. Then the music goes back to regular.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Better ask questions before you shoot Deciete and betrayl's bitter fruit It's hard to swallow, come time to pay That taste on your tongue don't easily slip away  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic bangs his drums a few times.  
  
CLOSE ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Let kingdom come, I'm gonna find my way Yeah, through this lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
They play again.  
  
CLOSE ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (singing) Lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
The band keeps playing hard.  
  
CLOSE ON SONIC  
  
SONIC (singing) Lonesome daaaaayyy! Lonesome day!  
  
WIDER  
  
The band keeps playing hard.  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (singing) It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Yeah!  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (CONT.) (singing) It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!  
  
SONIC (CONT.) (singing) Yeah!  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (singing) It's allllright! It's aaaalright, yeah! / It's alright! It's alright! It's alright! Yeah!  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (CONT.) (singing) It's allllright! It's aaaalright, yeah! / It's alright! It's alright! It's alright! Yeah!  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (singing) It's allllright! It's aaaalright, yeah! / It's alright! It's alright! It's alright! Yeah!  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (CONT.) (singing) It's allllright! It's aaaalright, yeah! / It's alright! It's alright! It's alright! Yeah!  
  
ON BAND  
  
The band keeps playing.  
  
SONIC (singing) Lonesome day! Lonesome daaayyy!!! Lonesome day!  
  
The band keeps playing.  
  
WIDER  
  
The music slowly stops.  
  
SONIC / SONIA / MANIC (singing) Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!  
  
On those last notes, the band stops playing with an end to a Manic drum beat.  
  
ON CLUB  
  
The entire club cheers. All of a sudden, a bunch of SWAT Bots burst through the wall of the club and start shooting!  
  
ON HEDGEHOGS  
  
SONIC Uh oh! Let's juice and jam! Sonia! Maniac!  
  
Manic looks at Sonic wierdly.  
  
MANIC It's Manic.  
  
SONIC Sorry!  
  
Sonic grabs their wrists and they speed away and out of the club.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PARKING GARAGE - ROBOTROPOLICE MAIN BUILDING  
  
Aleena is lying on the floor of the parking garage. She opens her eyes and gets up.  
  
WIDER  
  
Wee see that Aleena is surrounded by four SWAT Bots, all pointing their lazers at them.  
  
ALEENA Well, well, well, we have a metal squad. Problem is, metal is so reflective, it's dumb.  
  
SWAT BOT You are under arrest.  
  
ALEENA For what?  
  
SWAT BOT Innocence is against the law.  
  
Aleena walks right up to a bot and gets right in its face.  
  
ALEENA I guess it's under the order of Doctor Ro-BUTT-nik, is it not?  
  
The bot just stands there.  
  
ALEENA (CONT.) What do you want?  
  
SWAT BOT Your death.  
  
ALEENA Why?  
  
SWAT BOT Because we're ordered to.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
In the shadows of the garage, Tails is sneaking up behind the bots with a small lazer gun.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Well that sounds good but I got a better idea.  
  
ON ALEENA AND THE BOTS  
  
ALEENA (CONT.) How about, since Robotnik wants money to make his SWAT Bot factories, I'll lend you some and you can imprison me instead. How's that?  
  
WIDER  
  
Aleena reaches in her wallet.  
  
ALEENA I'll let you in on some money here.  
  
INT. WALLET  
  
Aleena grabs the credit card with the small blade in it from earlier.  
  
ON TAILS  
  
Tails is slowly creaping behind the bot.  
  
ON ALEENA AND BOTS  
  
Aleena WINKS to Tails.  
  
ON TAILS  
  
Tails winks back, knowing the bots don't see him.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena pulls out the credit card.  
  
ALEENA Would plastic do well?  
  
ON CREDIT CARD  
  
Aleena presses on the card and the blade sticks out.  
  
WIDER  
  
Aleena slashes the blade across the bot's neck causing the head to fall right off!  
  
ON TAILS  
  
Tails stands up.  
  
TAILS Eat lazer!  
  
Tails fires his lazer gun at the bots.  
  
ON BOTS  
  
One bot is hit by the lazer and it's destroyed.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
One bot nearly hit's Aleena, but Aleena grabs the bots arm and does a karati move knocking the bot off its feet.  
  
ON TAILS  
  
The last bot tries to grab Tails, but Tails does a Tae Qwan-Do kick and breaks the bot.  
  
WIDER  
  
All the bots are destoryed around Aleena and Tails. Aleena turns to Tails.  
  
ALEENA My children?  
  
TAILS They met. The Oracle will tell them the prophacy soon.  
  
ALEENA Good. Let's get out of here.  
  
Aleena runs out one way while Tails runs out a different way. We FADE OUT as they run.  
  
END OF ACT FOUR 


	5. Act Five

ACT FIVE  
  
INT. MAIN ROBOTROPOLICE ROOM - SAME TIME  
  
Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo are in the computer room as the screens show pictures of the hedgehogs on the stage.  
  
ROBOTNIK Bring up Queen Aleena and her children.  
  
Another computer shows a picture of Aleena, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.  
  
ROBOTNIK Run a retnal scan.  
  
COMPUTER Processing.  
  
Robotnik turns to Sleet and Dingo.  
  
ROBOTNIK Are you two sure these are the three that was seen at the club?  
  
SLEET Yes, your magnificentness.  
  
COMPUTER Retnal scan complete. Probablility, 100 percent.  
  
ROBOTNIK It is them. Let me see a scan of citizens.  
  
COMPUTER 1 file found. Sonia. Owned by Lady Windamire.  
  
Robotnik turns to Sleet and Dingo again.  
  
ROBOTNIK Seize the girl, and Lady Windamire, too!  
  
Sleet and Dingo exit. PAN UP to the vents.  
  
INT. VENTS  
  
We see a small bug in there with the light blinking.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
At a desk on a computer is a furry named CYRUS. He has a headset on while listening to Robotnik. He then turns a dial and speaks in the headset.  
  
CYRUS Trevor! Trevor this is Cyrus.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CLUB - SAME TIME  
  
We see TREVOR outside of the club watching it. He has a walkie talkie with him.  
  
TREVOR (in walkie talkie) Go ahead, Cyrus.  
  
CYRUS (V.O.) (from communicator) Trev, Robotnik found out about Sonic and his siblings. He's planning to seize Lady Windamire.  
  
TREVOR On my way.  
  
Trevor turned off the communicator, got up and ran away.  
  
INT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
Cyrus watches the computer screens.  
  
ON SCREENS  
  
On the screens show Farell and Uncle Chuck being captured.  
  
CYRUS (V.O.) Oh no.  
  
Cyrus takes off his headset and runs out of the room.  
  
INT. HIDEOUT  
  
Manic walks into the hideout where he and Farell stay. He picks up a rag and looks around.  
  
MANIC Farell! Farell!  
  
VOICE (V.O.) They got him.  
  
Manic spun on one heel and looked shocked.  
  
MANIC You!  
  
INT. MANSION  
  
Sonia is looking in the mirror, when she hears Lady Windamires voice.  
  
WINDAMIRE (V.O.) Unhand me, this instant!  
  
Sonia turns and walks out. She then sees Lady Windamire being taken away by a SWAT Bot and Dingo.  
  
SONIA Oh no!  
  
WINDAMIRE Run, Sonia! Run!  
  
Dingo looks at Sonia and smiles.  
  
DINGO Ooh, pretty.  
  
Sonia runs out through the back room.  
  
EXT. MASNION  
  
SWAT BOT Halt! You are under arrest!  
  
Sonia runs out through the window and escapes down a vine.  
  
INT. HIDEOUT  
  
Manic is still standing there with a shocked look on his face.  
  
MANIC How did you find me?  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
We see that Manic is talking to Tails.  
  
TAILS I followed you.  
  
MANIC Well, nice. What happened to Farell?  
  
TAILS Robotnik captured him, I don't know where he is now.  
  
MANIC I'll find him. Oh, and I met the friends you were talking about.  
  
TAILS No, you met your siblings.  
  
MANIC There are others?  
  
TAILS Yeah. I'll be specific with you. There are two furies named Cyrus and Trevor.  
  
MANIC I know them. What about them?  
  
TAILS The Oracle of Delphius told me that they're going to get captured.  
  
MANIC The what of who?  
  
TAILS The Oracle of Delphius. He's the one that told your mother to separate you and your siblings so the prophacy would come true.  
  
MANIC The prophacy?  
  
TAILS The prophacy says that you three will reunite with your mother and make the Council of Four. On that day, Robotnik's empire will fall. Robotnik already declared war.  
  
MANIC Whoa, dude! But, you said that Cyrus and Trevor will be captured? Then what?  
  
TAILS I don't know. All I know is that you and your siblings must save them before they get robotosized.  
  
MANIC Robotosized?  
  
TAILS It makes creatures turn into mindless robot slaves. I never believed it, until I saw it in action. The results were terrifying.  
  
Manic looked out worried.  
  
MANIC Ah man, I got to find my brother and sister! Do you know where they--  
  
Manic turns around, but Tails is gone.  
  
MANIC (pause) --are?  
  
EXT. CLUB  
  
A few SWAT Bots exit the club carrying an innocent furry.  
  
SWAT BOT#1 One prisoner captured. Orders?  
  
ON ROOF  
  
Peaking from the roof is Queen Aleena. She looks down.  
  
ALEENA'S P.O.V.  
  
Wee se the bots are right under her.  
  
SWAT BOT#2 Return to base.  
  
WIDER  
  
Aleena gets up and jumps off the roof.  
  
ON BOTS  
  
Aleena lands on a bot breaking it. She then grabs another bots arm and flips it over her shoulder breaking it and the prisoner breaks free and runs.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE - SLOW MOTION  
  
Aleena does a mid-air Ju Jitsu spin kick and kicks the bot in the head causing the head to fall right off.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE - REGULAR MOTION  
  
Aleena stands in the middle of the busted bots in her karati fight stance.  
  
INT. CHUCK'S HIDEOUT  
  
Sonic walks through the hideout.  
  
SONIC Uncle Chuck! Uncle Chuck! Yo, anybody here?  
  
Sonic then hears FOOTSTEPS approaching. He quickly sneaks behind a door.  
  
ON DOOR  
  
The door slowly creaks open. Then Sonic uses his body to push against it hard to hit the other person.  
  
ON OTHER SIDE OF DOOR  
  
On the other side is Cyrus. He catches his balance and uses his body to hit the door back a bit harder.  
  
SONIC Ow!  
  
Cyrus looks behind the door to see Sonic holding his arm and side forehead in pain.  
  
SONIC Cyrus?  
  
CYRUS Sorry, Sonic, but Robotnik took your uncle.  
  
SONIC BUTT-nik is going to pay for it!  
  
CYRUS If you think your uncle is captured, so is Farell and Lady Windamire.  
  
SONIC Who and who?  
  
CRYUS Farell took care of Manic while you three were separated, and Lady Windamire took care of Sonia. Plus, there's a whole SWAT Bot brigade searching for you and your siblings. Come!  
  
Sonic and Cyrus head out the door and they leave Chuck's hideout.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
We are looking at a puddle of water. Then a running foot splashes into it. We quickly PAN UP to see Aleena is running toward the Robotropolice building with her lazer guns over her shoulders.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
She stops behind some scrap metal and hides behind it. She pulls out some binoculars and looks out.  
  
ALEENA'S P.O.V.  
  
Wee see a few guards at the enterance to the Robotropolice building through the binoculars.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Come on, something's gotta happen here.  
  
INT. ROBOTOSIZATION ROOM  
  
Farell, Lady Windamire, and Uncle Chuck are in three separate robotosization chambers. Doctor Robotnik walks up to them.  
  
ROBOTNIK Well, well, well, if it isn't the proud owners of the hedgehogs.  
  
CHUCK (angrely) What are you talking about?  
  
ROBOTNIK Don't mess with me, Sir Charles. I know all three of you have kept a hedgehog with you. Mind tell me where they are.  
  
FARELL Uh, mine said he had to leave, I haven't seen him since.  
  
ROBOTNIK One is willing to cooperate. What about you two? You hall have kept one, I know it. One male blue, one female pink, and one male green. Tell me about them, now!  
  
WINDAMIRE I will never tell!  
  
ROBOTNIK Thought so... Sleet!  
  
In the corner of the room is Sleet and Dingo at the robotosizing control panel.  
  
SLEET I know what you're going to say, sir.  
  
Sleet pulls a lever.  
  
DINGO Uh, what was he going to say? What was he going to say?  
  
SLEET Maximum of your knoledge.  
  
ON WINDAMIRE  
  
Lady Windamires robotosizing chamber closes. Soon, there are lights flashing and smoke blaring. Once it stops, it opens up to show a robotosized Windamire. She steps out.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
ROBOTNIK Ain't tyranny wonderful. Now, where are the hedgehogs!  
  
CHUCK I don't know! I left him alone and then you guys got me.  
  
ROBOTNIK They're still out there!  
  
Robotnik turns to Farell.  
  
ROBOTNIK Where's yours?  
  
FARELL Same thing. He left me and haven't seen him since.  
  
ROBOTNIK My forces will find them themselves. Sleet!  
  
ON SLEET  
  
SLEET Yes, sir.  
  
Sleet is about to pull the lever.  
  
DINGO Sleet! Can I robotosize them? Huh, can I? Can I?  
  
Sleet sighs, then leans back.  
  
SLEET Go ahead.  
  
DINGO Goodie!  
  
Dingo grabbs the lever and pulls it.  
  
ON CHUCK AND FARELL  
  
Their two chambers close and light and smoke flash. Soon, they open and a robotosized Chuck and Farell step out.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
ROBOTNIK Now to get the hedgehogs.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CLUB  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic stand outside the club all alone.  
  
SONIC He's got my uncle Chuck! We got to find them.  
  
MANIC They also have Farell.  
  
SONIA And Lady Windamire.  
  
SONIC Come on, let's try to find them.  
  
Before Sonic speeds away, a green bolt flashes in the middle of them and the Oracle of Delphius appears.  
  
ORACLE I'm sorry, but you are too late.  
  
He shows an image from his hands of the robotosized Chuck, Windamire, and Farell.  
  
SONIC Oh no.  
  
MANIC Farell.  
  
SONIA Lady Windamire.  
  
The Oracle closes the image.  
  
ORACLE It is time to start your quest.  
  
SONIC Quest? What quest?  
  
MANIC Wait, that two-tailed fox told me about it.  
  
SONIC You mean Tails?  
  
VOICE (V.O.) That's right.  
  
The hedgehogs turn to the voice to see Tails walking out of the shadows to them.  
  
MANIC Dude, where have you been? You were like there one minute, the next you were gone. How did you do that?  
  
SONIC I taught him that.  
  
TAILS That, and because I'm a fox. We're sneaky and tricky.  
  
SONIA One thing puzzles me, how did you get those two tails?  
  
ORACLE I'll fill that in, I did that to him.  
  
SONIC You?! You mean you were the one who gave my buddy those two tails of his.  
  
ORACLE That's correct.  
  
MANIC Anyway, you were saying about a quest.  
  
ORACLE You thre aren't alone. You also have a mother. She's hiding somewhere in this city.  
  
SONIA She is? Where?  
  
ORACLE That's for you find out. Your quest is that one day, you will form the Council of Four to take down Robotnik's tyranny.  
  
SONIC So that's what you meant by four? The three of us and our mother?  
  
ORACLE Precicely.  
  
MANIC But, how will she protect herself from those strong bots?  
  
TAILS Don't worry about that, Manic, she knows how to fight... well!  
  
SONIC Does she fight like you?  
  
TAILS A lot better than me! Once you meet her, check out her fighting skills! She'll blow you away!  
  
ORACLE There's something else you must learn, touch your medallions.  
  
SONIC No problem-o.  
  
They each touch their medallions. A GUITAR is formed around Sonic, a KEYBOARD is formed in front of Sonia, and a DRUM SET is formed in front of Manic!  
  
MANIC Whoa! Tubeular!  
  
ORACLE They are your power sources and weapons. Sonic, it helps you to run at light speed. Sonia, you can make a tornado out of yourself. And Manic, you have the most power weapon, you can cause earthquakes!  
  
SONIC Neat-o!  
  
SONIA Awesome!  
  
MANIC Crashin'!  
  
ORACLE And, as obvious, they can play music! You're all good musicians. Can't wait to hear more hits from you three.  
  
SONIC Awesome, neither can I Orky.  
  
ORACLE Just remember to be true to yourselves and your powers. One day, you will eventually meet your mother, Queen Aleena, and form the Council of Four to overthrow Robotnik. Good luck, hedgehogs. The fait of Mobius is in your hands.  
  
With that, the Oracle slowly fades away.  
  
SONIC So, now what?  
  
The hedgehogs look around and they see Tails is gone, too.  
  
SONIA That fox is good.  
  
MANIC Wait! Tails told me that something will happen.  
  
SONIC What?  
  
MANIC He said that our friends, Cyrus and Trevor are going to be captured.  
  
SONIA You know those two, too?  
  
SONIC Me too.  
  
SONIA They must know the Oracle to keep us separate or something.  
  
SONIC Captured? Then we gotta save them!  
  
Their instruments fade back to medallions. Sonic grabs their wrists and speeds away.  
  
INT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
Cyrus is at the computer room with Trevor.  
  
CYRUS Robotnik's still not back at his computer room yet.  
  
TREVOR Well, I saw Lady Windamire captured, but no Sonia.  
  
INT. VENTS  
  
We see the little bug in the vents. Sleet opens up the vent doors and sees it. His eyes widen in happiness as he picks it up.  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) Sleet!  
  
WIDER  
  
RBOTNIK (CONT.) What's taking so--  
  
Sleet quickly puts his finger between his lips to shush him, then he points at the bug.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik's eyes widen.  
  
EXT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
We see outside is a whole dump.  
  
SWAT BOT'S P.O.V.  
  
We see a computer vision. One dot is blinking in the pile.  
  
SWAT BOT (V.O.) Target sighted.  
  
INT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
The wall bursts open and SWAT Bots enter.  
  
SWAT BOT Freeze! You are under arrest!  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
Aleena is still looking out using binoculars.  
  
ALEENA'S P.O.V.  
  
We see Aleena looking through the binoculars. Then we see Cyrus and Trevor being taken in by the SWAT Bots in the building.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (annoying voice) Well it's about time.  
  
The bots walk in with the prisoners.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena removed her binoculars and she picks up a lazer rifle.  
  
ALEENA Time to rock 'n roll!  
  
She gets up and runs to the building again.  
  
EXT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
We see that the place has a huge burning hole in it. Sonic screaches to a hault in front of it with Sonia and Manic. The three enter it.  
  
ON SONIA  
  
The CAM follows Sonia as the three hedgehogs walk through the place. They instantly split up and search. the CAM shakes a bit as Sonia runs through the place and follows her.  
  
SONIC (V.O.) Cyrus! Trevor!  
  
MANIC (V.O.) You two dudes here!  
  
SONIA It's Sonia! Where are you guys?  
  
The CAM still follows her as she looks around. Finally, the CAM stops as she enters a room with Sonic, and ariving a second later is Manic.  
  
SONIC They're not here.  
  
MANIC Can't find them.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
SONIA They can't just disappear. What if Robotnik got them?  
  
SONIC Then we better get them! Come on!  
  
Sonic speeds off.  
  
EXT. STRANGE COMPUTER ROOM  
  
Sonic speeds out at Super Sonic speed. Sonia and Manic jog out slowly following him. Then Sonic speeds back.  
  
SONIC I take it you don't have my speed, do you?  
  
MANIC Nope.  
  
SONIA Sorry, don't.  
  
Sonic grabs their wrists and speeds off with them.  
  
INT. PRISON CELL  
  
Cyrus and Trevor are thrown in the cell. Outside of the cell is Robotnik.  
  
ROBONTIK I hope you two can explain yourselves. 'Cause if you don't, you'll be robotosized.  
  
Robotnik walks away with an evil laugh.  
  
With that laughter, we FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT FIVE 


	6. Act Six

ACT SIX  
  
EXT. MAIN BUILDING - NIGHT  
  
A blue blur speeds to the building.  
  
CLOSE ON ENTERANCE  
  
The blur stops and we see Sonic, Sonia, and Manic standing right in front of the door that doesn't seem to be a way to open it.  
  
SONIC Okay, we're here.  
  
He tries to push on the door, but it doesn't open.  
  
SONIC It wont open!  
  
SONIA We need to think of another way to enter.  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic looks on the ground and smiles. He bends over and picks up a nail.  
  
SONIA (V.O.)(CONT.) Look around and see if there are any windows.  
  
Manic walks off frame.  
  
ON SONIC AND SONIA  
  
SONIA (CONT.) Or try to find some underground passage way, or we could--  
  
MANIC (V.O.) (interrupts) Or we could try the front.  
  
WIDER  
  
We see Manic standing next to an unlocked door while tossing the nail in his hand.  
  
SONIC Whoa, how did ya do that, bro?  
  
MANIC I was taught how to pick locks.  
  
SONIA Enough chit-chat, we got to get Cyrus and Trevor!  
  
The three hedgehogs run inside the building leaving the door open behind them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. OTHER SIDE OF BUILDING - SAME TIME  
  
On the other side of the building, Aleena runs up to the wall and looks around. She then gets a grip on some of the holes in the wall and begins climbing up a few feet to the window.  
  
INT. BUILDING - ON WINDOW  
  
We see Aleena climb in through the window and inside the building.  
  
ALEENA Finally my children reunited. I just better hope they stay that way.  
  
She stands up and runs down the hall.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
The hedgehog are tip-towing down the corridor.  
  
CLOSE TO FLOOR  
  
We see a LAZER BEAM across the bottom of the floor. Sonic's feet step onver it missing it. Sonia's feet step over also missing it. But Manic's foot steps right in it!  
  
INT. COMPUTER ROOM  
  
ALARMS sound off.  
  
Robotnik runs inside and looks at his monitors.  
  
ROBOTNIK What is it?  
  
ON MONITORS  
  
We see the hedgehogs on one monitor.  
  
ROBOTNIK It's them! The hedgehogs!  
  
Sleet and Dingo step behind Robotnik.  
  
SLEET Want us to take care of them, sir?  
  
Robotnik turns and smiles at them.  
  
ROBOTNIK Please do!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PRISON HALLWAY  
  
Aleena steps in the prison corridor just to see a bunch of empty cells.  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena pulls back her hood and looks around. A voice is heard behind her.  
  
VOICE (V.O.) Aleena, it's me.  
  
Aleena turns around. We PAN OVER to see who it was. It was Tails.  
  
ALEENA You certainly like to pop out of everywhere, don't ya.  
  
TAILS Hobby of mine.  
  
ALEENA I know my kids are in the building. If they want Cyrus and Trevor out, I got to help them.  
  
Aleena turns around and begins to pick up a jog down the hall.  
  
TAILS Aleena, wait! The prophacy!  
  
After hearing that, Aleena stops in her tracks. She slowly turns around to face Tails.  
  
ALEENA Oh yeah, but if Robotnik captures them, then it wont come true.  
  
TAILS Wrong, the Oracle says it will come true!  
  
ALEENA But... but... I can't bare to see them hurt or captured or... my children.  
  
As she speaks, she slowly gets on one knee and begins sobbing.  
  
CLOSER  
  
Aleena puts her palm on her face as she tears. Tails places his arm around Aleena in comfort.  
  
TAILS It's okay. It'll be fine. The prophacy doesn't say you're not allowd to see me. I'll be with Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. We can talk about how well they're doing. We could exchange messages to each other. That way, you'll still be in touch with your children and you'll still promise the prophacy.  
  
Aleena looks up at him. She then smiles.  
  
ALEENA Thanks, Tails. Wish I could adopt you as another son.  
  
TAILS Me too, that way, you can have four children but only suffer the pain of childbirth of three!  
  
Aleena giggled at that remark.  
  
TAILS So, come on and stand up. It'll be all beter someday.  
  
Tails helps Aleena stand, even though Aleena is taller than him.  
  
WIDER  
  
TAILS Now that you feel beter, what are you going to do?  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA'S FACE  
  
Aleena SMERKS and EVIL GRIN.  
  
ALEENA I'm going to kiss some robutt.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PRISON HALL  
  
We see Cyrus and Trevor in their cell. Then Sonic, Sonia, and Manic SCREACH to a halt in front of it.  
  
SONIC Don't worry, guys, we'll get ya out of there! Maniac!  
  
Manic grows angry again.  
  
MANIC It's Manic!  
  
SONIC Sorry. Can you pick this lock?  
  
MANIC Sure thing, bro.  
  
Manic pulls out that nail from his fanny pack, picks the cell lock and opens it.  
  
MANIC Nothing to it.  
  
Sonia runs in.  
  
SONIA Come on, guys!  
  
TREVOR (dumb voice) Ooh, you're pretty.  
  
ON SONIA  
  
Sonia smiles.  
  
SONIA Thanks, I--  
  
Sonia then grows wide-eyed.  
  
FAST ZOOM IN on Sonia's pupil.  
  
As the CAM moves into Sonia's eye, we see a blury faint image of the past. We see Lady Windamire being taken away. Then Dingo looks at Sonia.  
  
DINGO Ooh, pretty.  
  
FAST ZOOM OUT from Sonia's eye.  
  
Now we're back to Sonia standing inside the cell.  
  
SONIA Uh oh. You tried to kidnap Windamire?!  
  
ON CYRUS AND TREVOR  
  
CYRUS Ah man! Sleet, she found out!  
  
Sleet's voice is heard somewhere.  
  
SLEET (V.O.) Dingo! You idiot! You spoiled the surprise attack!  
  
A lazer is shot from somewhere and it hits both Cyrus and Trevor. Cyrus and Trevor morph into Dingo!  
  
ON HEDGEHOGS  
  
The hedgehogs gasp!  
  
SONIC Whoa! How did he do that?  
  
Sleet jumps and LANDS right behind the hedgehogs.  
  
SLEET He can do a lot of stuff I make him do. Like turn into a television snake!  
  
He presses his remote and a lazer shoots at Dingo.  
  
ON DINGO  
  
Dingo turns into a snake with a TV as his tail.  
  
WIDER  
  
Dingo ENCOILS the hedgehogs preventing them from escape.  
  
SLEET Now watch this!  
  
Sleet presses on his remote again and the lazer hits the TV attacked to Dingo.  
  
ON TV  
  
On the screen, we see Cyrus and Trevor in two separate robotosizers.  
  
SLEET Give yourselves up and we'll spare them.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic struggles to get out of Dingo's grip.  
  
SONIC Who are you two anyway?  
  
ON SLEET  
  
SLEET Oh, I'm sorry, we never met before, have we? My name is Sleet. This is my counterpart, Dingo.  
  
ON HEDGEHOGS AND DINGO  
  
Dingo stupidly WAVES to the hedgehogs in a "hello" matter.  
  
ON SLEET  
  
We work for Doctor Robotnik, our supreme ruler! We want your surrender and we promise we wont hurt your friends. What do you say.  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic smiles evily.  
  
MANIC I say this!  
  
WIDER  
  
We hear a POKE sound, and Dingo instantly JUMPS SKY HIGH releasing the hedgehog.  
  
DINGO Yeow!  
  
CLOSE ON MANIC  
  
Manic holds out his lock-picking nail in between his fingers.  
  
WIDER  
  
SONIC Smooth work, bro. Now let's grab our socks and hit the rocks!  
  
With that, Sonic grabs Sonia and Manic's wrists and speeds away out of the dungeon place.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Sleet chases them.  
  
SLEET Come back here!  
  
Before Sleet moved any further, Dingo FALLS on him.  
  
SLEET Get off of me, you moron!  
  
DINGO But it hurt!  
  
SLEET Not as much as what I'll do to you if you don't get off me!  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
The hedgehogs speed down when they hear a voice over the intercom.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) My children. Sonic, Sonia, Manic.  
  
After hearing that, Sonic SCRATCHES to a haul.  
  
SONIA Mother?  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) Yeah, it's me. My name is Queen Aleena Hedgehog.  
  
MANIC Where are you?  
  
INT. INTERCOM ROOM  
  
Aleena sits in the intercom rom with an intercom in one hand and a lazer gun in the other. She sits in the chair kind of teenager-like with her feet on the desk and leaning back.  
  
ALEENA Well, if I'm speaking from an intercom, I'm in the intercom room.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM  
  
Robotnik perks up his head hearing Aleena on the intercom.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) But you can't come to me. Your main focus is Cyrus and Trevor.  
  
INT. PRISON HALL  
  
Sleet and Dingo are still lying on the ground (Dingo is still on top of Sleet) and they're looking toward the ceeling where an intercom speaker is.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) If they're not in the Sleet and Dingo mock-up, they're in the other prison station. Get there. But before you do, I want you to remember this.  
  
INT. HALL  
  
SONIC Sure, what?  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) Cyrus and Trevor will tell you something that I told them. Once you do the obvious, look carefully around the front and you may see me.  
  
MANIC Sure, mom. We will.  
  
Sonic SCRATCHES his head.  
  
INT INTERCOM ROOM  
  
ALEENA You'll know what I mean on second notice. But get to Cyrus and Trevor now!  
  
INT. HALL  
  
SONIC Let's roll!  
  
Sonic grabs Sonia and Manic's wrists and speeds off. The CAM stays in the same location and Aleena is still heard.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) Oh, Sheriff Robotnik.  
  
INT. MAIN HALL  
  
Robotnik looks up at the intercoms angrely.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) Can you hear me?  
  
ROBOTNIK Yeah, I hear you.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) Don't even bother trying to get me. you're no match for my children. I may be old, but I'm tricky like Tails is.  
  
ROBOTNIK You know that annoying two-tailed freak?!  
  
INT. HALL  
  
We see Sleet and Dingo running down the halls.  
  
SLEET The intercom room is up ahead.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) Of course I know him.  
  
INT. INTERCOM ROOM  
  
CLOSE ON ALEENA'S FACE  
  
Aleena has a look a bit like that of an EVIL VILLIAN with a SLYISH GRIN as the intercom is close to her mouth. All you can see is her eyes down to mer mouth, nothing more.  
  
ALEENA (conive-like voice) I know a lot about him. I know a lot about you, too. I know a bunch about my children. You could probably say I know everything. (witch-like giggle)  
  
INT. HALL  
  
Sleet and Dingo tip-toe to the door that says "INTERCOM ROOM."  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) You can't beat the hedgehogs. The prophacy will be fulfilled. And another thing. (pause)  
  
ON DOOR  
  
Sleet and Dingo are standing in front of it.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) (over intercom) You will never find me or get to me!  
  
INT. INTERCOM ROOM  
  
Sleet and Dingo burst in the intercom room. Upon entering, their faces grow with horror.  
  
THEIR P.O.V.  
  
All they see is an empty chair and an intercom on the desk.  
  
ON SLEET AND DINGO  
  
They look terrified.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Aww, whatsa mattah? Did I trick you?  
  
Sleet and Dingo turn their heads.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
They see Aleena's evil-looking face on large security screen's all mixed to show one image.  
  
ALEENA See what I mean?  
  
Sleet SHOOTS the screens and half bust. Aleena's eyes CREEP to the other screens.  
  
ALEENA Give it up! You can't win! If you want me, look over on the yellow lined hallway.  
  
WIDER  
  
Sleet and Dingo look to the hallway and they go wide-eyed.  
  
THEIR P.O.V.  
  
We see Aleena leaning on the wall waving at them. She has a lazer gun in one hand, and an intercom in the other.  
  
WIDER  
  
SLEET Get her!  
  
They run, but are instantly cut off by a CLOSING METAL DOOR. The door closes before Sleet and Dingo preventing them from getting to Aleena. There is just one small glass window in the door.  
  
CLOSER  
  
We see Aleena stick her face through the glass window and smiles at Sleet and Dingo evily. Then she GIGGLES. After that, she turns and runs away.  
  
INT. PRISON HALL  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic SCREACH to a hault right in front of a cell door. They look in.  
  
THEIR P.O.V.  
  
We see Cyrus and Trevor are in the cell.  
  
CYRUS About time!  
  
EXT. CELL  
  
Sonic faces Manic and steps back.  
  
SONIC Manic, do the honors, if you please.  
  
Manic walks to the cell and picks the lock with his nail.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
The cell door opens and Cyrus and Trevor run out.  
  
TREVOR Thank you!  
  
SONIA Save the thank's for later. Let's get out of here!  
  
Sonic grabs onto Sonia and Manic's wrists. Manic grabs onto Cyrus's wrist and Sonia grabs Trevor's wrist. Sonic feet blurred and they ZIPPED OFF FRAME.  
  
INT. MAIN CORRIDOR  
  
Robotnik is walking through his corridor.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) Hey, Robotnik!  
  
Robotnik stops and turns around in fear.  
  
ROBOTNIK'S P.O.V.  
  
Aleena is standing at the end of the corridor aiming her lazer gun at him.  
  
ALEENA How dare you take over Mobotropolice!  
  
She FIRES the lazer!  
  
WIDER  
  
The lazer misses Robotnik. Robotnik PIVOTS and runs the opposite direction.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena chases him, eyes full of rage.  
  
SERIES OF SHOTS  
  
Aleena chases Robotnik through the hallway and trying to fire her lazer gun at him. (S.B. NOTE: This is from the very beginning of the episode!)  
  
INT. INTERCOM ROOM  
  
Sleet and Dingo PRY open the doors.  
  
SLEET Come on, you moron!  
  
Sleet runs off frame. PAN DOWN to see that Dingo is a JACK that's bracing the door open.  
  
DINGO Uh, Sleet!  
  
We hear Sleet GROWL. Then a lazer hits Dingo and morphs him back to normal. Dingo gets up and follows Sleet.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM  
  
Sleet and Dingo run in the room. Later, Robotnik enters the room panting.  
  
SLEET Your greatness, what are you doing here?  
  
ROBOTNIK It's Aleena! She's--  
  
Robotnik turns his head and sees that Aleena's gone.  
  
DINGO If she's not here. What about the other hedgehogs?  
  
SLEET And the prisoners?  
  
CLOSE ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik growls angrely.  
  
ROBOTNIK I'll get those hedgehogs one day!... ONE DAY!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MAIN BUILDING  
  
ROBOTNIK (V.O.) ONE DAY!!!  
  
As he yells it, the hedgehog, Cyrus and Trevor ZIP on and off frame! We can hear their LAUGHING as they speed.  
  
ON THE HEDGEHOGS AND CHARACTERS  
  
The background is a blur as they speed.  
  
SONIC (calling) Hey! Guys! Mom said that you would tell us something.  
  
CYRUS (calling back) Just head down this route and you'll see it.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
EXT. UNDERGROUND BASE - NIGHT  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are standing behind their UNDERGROUND BASE. Next to it is the UNDERGROUND VAN, Sonia's MOTORCYCLE and Manic's HOVERBOARD. Cyrus and Trevor stand there as they present them.  
  
CYRUS Your mom told us to give these to you once you three reunited.  
  
MANIC Radical! We have a cool happenin' dude for a mom!  
  
TREVOR Enjoy your gifts and home. We'll be seeing ya. Bye.  
  
Cyrus and Trevor walk off frame.  
  
ON HEDGEHOGS  
  
Sonic is looking at the van happily.  
  
SONIC So, now what?  
  
SONIA (V.O.) Oh my gosh!  
  
ON SONIA  
  
Sonia is looking at a picture as she stands next to her motorcycle. Sonic and Manic stand next to Sonia to see the picture.  
  
SONIC What is it, sis?  
  
SONIA Don't I look cute?  
  
ON PICTURE  
  
We see it's a picture of Aleena holding onto her three 1-year-olds on her arms. Each hedgehog is wearing diapers.  
  
ON HEDGEHOGS  
  
Their faces grow with "Aww".  
  
SONIC That must be mom.  
  
Sonic drops a tear, but still holds his smile.  
  
MANIC Think of it, we'll be with her someday.  
  
SONIC And overthrow Robotnik! But until then.  
  
CLOSER  
  
We see all three hedgehogs in closer view.  
  
SONIC (CONT.) My sister, Sonia... my brother, Manic...  
  
SONIA Sonic...  
  
SONIC We'll be one happy family.  
  
MANIC Group hug!  
  
The three engage in a GROUP HUG. Sonia KISSES Sonic and Manic on the foreheads.  
  
SONIA I love you guys.  
  
SONIC / MANIC I love you, too.  
  
ZOOM OUT  
  
We see most of the Underground Base while the hedgehogs hug. To the side, we see two silouetes.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
We see Tails and Aleena watching the hedgehogs with tears in their eyes.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.) My children have reunited.  
  
DISSOLVE TO.  
  
PAN TO SKY  
  
We see the three colored stars in the sky, one blue, one pink, and one green.  
  
ALEENA (V.O.)(CONT.) As long as they're happy, I am happy. Someday, we'll all reunite and take down Robotnik. (pause) And I was wrong... we still are the happiest family in Mobotropolice.  
  
We hear the music to the lulliby that Aleena sung to them in the background.  
  
ALEENA(V.O.)(CONT.) Sonic, Sonia, Manic... I love you.  
  
Upon those words, we FADE OUT.  
  
THE END  
  
NEW SONIC UNDERGROUND  
  
"Buffer"  
  
(100 - 138)  
  
Written by: Ryan Perreault  
  
(c) Rich Perreault NSU Inc. 


End file.
